Ocean Eyes
by soph.xx123456
Summary: Fangs reveals he has a twin sister who is mysterious, damaged and somewhat of an outcast...she'll fit right in Riverdale. With her past hot on her trails, its up to Jug and the gang to get rid of her demons all whilst trying to stop Hiram's unknown plans that will put the very fate of Riverdale in jeopardy. SWEETPEAxFSISTER
1. Fate

**I will put songs here that you should listen to for the chapters, helps with setting the scene and making it more like the show!-A/N**

 **SONG: LOVE BY LANA DEL RAY**

CHAPTER 1: Fate

 _I've been watching you_

 _for some time_

 _can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_

* * *

 **Jughead's POV**

Sweet Pea, Toni, Cheryl and I were all sat in a booth at Pop's waiting for Fangs to arrive. Archie and the serpents were all cool now, in fact he'd been hanging out at the Quarry with us along with Betty, Veronica and Josie. Fangs hurried in with worry written all over his face, he slid into the booth next to his best friend Sweet Pea. The quaint music that Pop's played sounded as Veronica worked wiping the counter sending me a curious glance; I shrugged subtly as a message that I would tell her later. "Fangs, everything okay with you man?" I asked leaning forward whilst Cheryl sipped from her milkshake holding Toni's hand.

"You guys might not know this but I have a twin sister..." Fangs revealed and we all sat shocked, he hadn't even told Sweet Pea that he had a sister? "She ran from home ages ago but now she's back, she got into some trouble-didn't say much but, I would really appreciate it if you guys would help look out for her?" Fangs explained ruffling his hair nervous that we'd judge. Sweet Pea exchanged a look with me that I couldn't read before I answered.

"Fry me" Toni said as if getting ready for the problems ahead. Cheryl fed her a fry that we were all sharing for lunch desperately trying to escape Riverdale's heat in the summer.

"Of course we will, I'll get Betty to show her round Riverdale High and she's a serpent by blood so she has our protection. But can we meet her Fangs?" at my request he sighed nodding before pulling out his phone and ringing presumably his mysterious sister. Five minutes later a motorbike pulled up outside of Pop's, a woman waltzed in; her figure slender and curvy, she was tanned like fangs and her night black hair hung up in pigtails with two strands of hair in front of her face, she wore deep blue short-shorts which were distressed at the rims, her top was cropped and lace, it was also deep blue and she wore a necklace with an F on it. Her jacket was a serpent one which was a bit baggy so clearly it was a spare one of Fangs. She gorgeous too, the only flaw being the slit she had in her right eyebrow which was manicured at perfect.

"Fate! Over here!" Fangs called, waving the woman over. She walked over to our booth and Fangs offered her a seat, she slid in next to him giving us small smiles. "Guys this is my sister Fate, Fate this is Jughead-FP's son, Sweet Pea, Toni and her girlfriend Cheryl" Fangs introduced us. Her eyes were intimidatingly blue, crystal like, she had a gaze that felt like she knew all your secrets and fears.

"FP's son?" Fate repeated cocking an eyebrow. I nodded firmly, she smiled nodding back slowly but her eyes were so deep and yet I couldn't read her emotions. "Sweet Pea, that's your name?" she turned to Sweet Pea who had been gawking at her since she came in, his eyes snapped up to hers and he seemed to have the same feeling as me: curiosity.

"Uh yeah" Sweet Pea stuttered which I had never seen him do before, like all the confidence had been winded from him.

"I like it" She replied simply before snatching a fry from our basket. Toni giggled feeding Cheryl a fry this time, Veronica came over with a notepad and pen directed at Fate who I liked even though we'd just met her. "Hi, Veronica Lodge right?" Fate said before Veronica could, she seemed taken aback and glanced at me as if asking for an explanation. Obviously I had none. Sorry Ronnie.

"Yeah, pleasure. So Sweet Pea, whose this girl you can't stop drooling over?" Veronica asked Sweet Pea who blinked jerking his head from staring at Fate; Fate smirked winking at him just to see him squirm it seemed. Fangs rolled his eyes playfully and she nudged him, "although I can't blame you she is drop dead gorgeous!" Veronica pandered. Fate's eyed Veronica with those icy blue eyes of hers which were in contrast to Fangs's brown ones that resembled chocolate.

"This is my twin sis, Fate" Fangs said gesturing to Fate who extended her hand to Veronica.

"How the hell have you kept this bombshell hidden?" Ronnie continued and that seemed to shift both Fangs and Fate's tone, they turned to each other almost as if reading each other's minds. Luckily, the flash of tense atmosphere went as quickly as it came when Archie and Betty strolled in spotting us, we did the whole introduction thing again when the one and only Malachai-leader of the Ghoulies walked in barking an order at Pop. Fate's eyes widened and she sank slightly in her chair; Fang slug an arm around her protectively as she turned from the Ghoulie...I squinted at her curiously and Sweet Pea just glared at Malachai.

"Well I like this girl!" Toni broke the silence, "you should come to the Quarry today" Toni suggested and Fate tilted her head before staring at Fangs and he nodded encouragingly.

"Why not, dress code?" she joked.

"Look hot as fuck!" Cheryl winked flipping her hair back sexily. Toni kissed her cheek making me smile at them.

"Well, I better get going-I'll see you guys at the Quarry!" Fate waved walking out avoiding the Ghoulie still at the counter-Malachai snapped his head in her direction, he cancelled his order and marched in her direction. We all jumped up running outside to defend Fangs's sister, we found them in a confrontation; Fate had a knife pointed at his neck and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey!" Fangs yelled aggressively. I stepped forward about to remove the Ghoulie from the dangerous predicament but Fate shoved me backwards and put more pressure on the knife so a streak of blood dripped down his neck. "Fate, I know how badly you want revenge okay? I want it too. But not here, not now" Fangs said soothingly. Fate yanked the knife away and he ran off with his tail between his legs.

"I had that Fangs" she grumbled irritably at him; he scoffed rolling his eyes at her in true sibling squabble. Fate folded her arms pocketing her knife before she challenged Fangs arrogant demeanour, "what?" she griped and I heard Betty gulp at the change in tone in which she regarded her brother with. "Don't think I can survive on my own? Well guess what Fangs, I survived without you or anybody else...it was a mistake coming here" Fate sighed marching to her bike and revving the gears.

"Fate!" Fangs yelled but she rode off without another word. "We can't let her leave, Malachai will be after her with his Ghoulies!" Fangs ushered-we hopped on our various vehicles with severe determination after a girl we didn't know, but already like the mystery of.


	2. Guess I Did

**_Previously on 'Ocean Eyes':_**

 _"I had that Fangs" she grumbled irritably at him; he scoffed rolling his eyes at her in true sibling squabble. Fate folded her arms pocketing her knife before she challenged Fangs arrogant demeanour, "what?" she griped and I heard Betty gulp at the change in tone in which she regarded her brother with. "Don't think I can survive on my own? Well guess what Fangs, I survived without you or anybody else...it was a mistake coming here" Fate sighed marching to her bike and revving the gears._

 _"Fate!" Fangs yelled but she rode off without another word. "We can't let her leave, Malachai will be after her with his Ghoulies!" Fangs ushered-we hopped on our various vehicles with severe determination after a girl we didn't know, but already like the mystery of._

 **SONG 'HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW' BY THE HEAVY**

CHAPTER 2: Guess I Did.

 _Burning cities, napalm_ _skies_

 _Fifteen Flares inside those Ocean Eyes._

 _Your ocean eyes._

* * *

 **Sweet Pea's POV**

We gained on Fate's bike which was going at top speed, as we approached the tail of her form two cars pulled to either side of her-Ghoulies. I revved my gears harder, desperate not to let Fang's sister get hurt. After Midge died Fangs was hurt, it was worse that the black hood was still out there. Making Riverdale even more dangerous, I was worried about Fate but when Malachai pulled out a studded bat swinging recklessly at Fate; she shifted on her bike so she was standing then threw a knife at each of the cars. It shattered the window sending glass flying hitting Toni and I on my bike. I covered Toni's face best I could so Cheryl wouldn't murder me. "Sorry boys" she shouted after the glass at me.

"Come here bitch!" Malachai yelled through gritted teeth. As the two cars narrowed in a triangular shape to cut her off-she jumped backwards off the bike which crashed into the two cars, one flipped over whilst the other collided with a nearby hedge. She rolled on the ground over shards of glass. We all stopped our bikes marvelling at the destruction she had caused. Fangs stumbled over to his sister and helped her up, her hands were bleeding but other than that she was fine.

"the hell were you thinkin?!" Fangs scolded her, she ripped her arm from his with a smirk.

"Told you, I survived without you just fine" she reminded him whilst dusting off her jacket. He shook his head disapprovingly, Betty raced over with a concerned look along with Toni who took a look at her hands.

"Come to mine, we'll fix these hands" Toni said with no room for argument. Fate sighed nodding her head then turning to her bike which was beyond repair, "don't worry about the damn bike, lets go" Toni ordered. Fate lingered then turned to follow her-we all went along to Toni's trailer which was the homiest out of all our trailers, mostly because Cheryl decorated it. Toni sat stitching bits of Fate's hands whilst Cheryl watched, Betty cleaned the rags of blood from Fate's hands, Jughead, Archie and Fangs had gone to the Whyte Worm to discuss Fate with FP, Veronica and Josie had gone to Ronnie's to get some fresh clothes for Fate and I was staying at Toni's.

"So Fate" Toni said grabbing her attention, "what's the deal with you and Fangs? Why did you leave?" Toni said curiously; Fate shifted uncomfortably and scrunched up her nose which I found adorable.

"When our Mom died, Daddy wasn't the nicest man" she spat. Betty furrowed her brows together.

"Why do you hate Fangs so much if it was your dad?" Betty said intrusively-I liked Betty but sometimes due to her Nancy Drew instincts she had a tendency to treat everyone like a case rather than a person. Fate scoffed sardonically and caught my line of gaze-those damned blue eyes sucked me in before spitting me out wanting more.

"I don't hate Fangs, and I know its pretty hard for a North-side Princess to understand that sometimes life isn't perfect, parents don't always love their kids" Fate's statement put a silence in the room. Betty sucked in a breath and I rolled my eyes at her, "thanks Toni" Fate said as Toni finished her hands, "Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys" Fate said picking up her jacket. I blocked the door silently.

"I'm sorry but you're staying. Fangs missed you and he's going through enough already!" I said sternly. She cocked an eyebrow almost surprised at my temerity...I gulped. "Fate, would it kill you to come to the Quarry, stay with Toni and I-hang at Pop's, come to school?" I changed my angle and she huffed glancing at Toni who was holding Cheryl's hand lovingly.

"I don't wanna impose" Fate said lamely. Toni giggled touching Fate's shoulder lightly-Fate semi-flinched under the contact, no one noticed but Cheryl and I, we shared a look.

"You're Fang's sister Fate. Therefore, you're family" Toni assured her before Veronica and Josie opened the door with a bundle of clothes, Fate's eyes widened as the girls showed her all the clothes that matched her style very well.

"Guys, I don't deserve this honestly I'm no good" Fate said looking overwhelmed. Before she could say anymore, Jug, Archie and Fangs burst through the door with FP in tow. "FP" Fate breathed. FP hugged her tightly swaying a little as their hug lasted for a long time, "I missed ya" she laughed as he let go-Jughead raised an eyebrow, wondering what his Dad had to do with Fang's mystery sister.

"Jughead here told me you were here and I couldn't believe it!" FP said in shock, "but Fangs, your sister is tough...she can join the serpents any time" FP confirmed with one more hug, "you gotta place to stay?" FP asked looking around and seeing Toni. He slung an arm casually round her, I sat back down.

"Yeah Toni's letting me crash...you want me to be a serpent?" Fate said in disbelief-he nodded and she plopped down next to me with a wide smile and glistening eyes; Fate would make one bad-ass serpent that was for sure. "I want to be serpent, but I'm not doing a dumbass dance" Fate said with a smile-FP smirked knowingly.

"Wouldn't expect anything else Fate, initiation will start soon I'm sure" FP winked at me and I smiled.

 **Fate's POV**

That night we all went the the Quarry where the summer air was hot and sticky yet the cool night sky blanketed us. Sweet's lit a fire to cook dinner on and the sound of the gentle water was evermore enticing. My black hair was down in its natural s curls, I wore my blue bikini with my brothers jacket covering my back and Fangs wore his blue trunks-we'd both always worn Blue and similar clothes. It was like our family colour. My necklace caught the light of the fire; Fangs and I sat on the edge of the cliff that everyone jumped off whilst the others were eating at the fire, "Fate" Fangs began, "I really did miss you. A lot" he confessed staring at me painfully.

"I missed you too. So much Fangs" I sniffed. He nodded embracing me and we just sat in each other's arms for a while before pulling apart and laughing at our sappiness, "so, you gotta tell me about hot Sweet Pea" I giggled. He rolled his eyes looking back at his friend.

"Don't even think bout it Fate" he teased lightly. Everyone suddenly ran over with wide goofy smiles aside from Sweet's who stayed by the fire. "We're jumping c'mon!" Fangs encouraged but I said no, laughing as they all jumped in making splashes in the water below. I sat beside Sweet Pea who smiled at my presence.

"So SP, what's a pretty face like yours doing in Riverdale" I asked tilted my head

"Moved her when I was 11, what's a gorgeous face like yours doing back in Riverdale?" Sweet Pea replied with a grin. I smiled back looking at the dimly lit ground wondering how to answer his question, why was I here? Dad had left here for a start, but I was still angry at Fangs after everything. Looking back at his big hearty eyes, tilting my head cutely.

"No fucking idea...that's the best part" I finished. SP chuckled nodding understandingly, as the fire crackled and shadows cast over his sharp jawline I couldn't resist, I leaned in pressing my lips gently against his. He kissed back harder and a soft gasp escaped my lips, his lips explored every part of my mouth with care yet eagerness. Suddenly cheers and whoops sounded and I felt SP chuckled against my lips at our friends cheering us on. Did I just say 'our friends?' huh.

"Our friends are dumbasses" I said sardonically as they sat down with us.

"Did you just say 'our?'" Veronica raised an eyebrow proudly.

"Meaning, you now accept us as friends?" Jughead joked with a cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes at them teasingly but thought about how I had said that.

"Huh, I guess I did" I said leaving everyone smiling to themselves at my small show of affection.


	3. What You Though You Knew

**_Previously on 'Ocean Eyes':_** _"Our friends are dumbasses" I said sardonically as they sat down with us._

 _"Did you just say 'our?'" Veronica raised an eyebrow proudly._

 _"Meaning, you now accept us as friends?" Jughead joked with a cocky smirk, I rolled my eyes at them teasingly but thought about how I had said that._

 _"Huh, I guess I did" I said leaving everyone smiling to themselves at my small show of affection._

 **SONG: SAVE MYSELF BY ED SHEERAN**

CHAPTER 3: What You Thought You Knew

 _No fair,_

 _You really know how to make me cry_

 _when you_

 _gimme those ocean eyes, those_

 _ocean eyes._

* * *

 **1 MONTH LATER**

 **Jughead's POV**

Betty shut her locker door and jumped when she saw me leaning against the lockers, she smiled as soon as she saw me taking me in a sweet kiss. I returned it fondly before we pulled apart after hearing Ronnie's voice, "Jughead, B!" she said hugging us both with a smile; Archie followed close behind her with a smile too-Fangs crammed in between Betty and I with a smirk.

"Now, now you two, there are children present" he teased over Betty and I's public display of affection. Veronica rolled her eyes dramatically before her eyes lit up as Toni and Cheryl joined our little rendezvous at the lockers. "Ladies" Fangs bowed extravagantly-Cheryl seemed pleased with his greeting, eyeing his with pursed lips and Toni's cocked eyebrow judging.

"See, that is how you delinquents greet royalty!" Cheryl jostled as always.

"Where's Fate and Sweet Pea?" Toni asked looking around, I was about to answer that I didn't know until Fate and Sweet Pea sauntered through the doors making a hot entrance as Riverdale's hot new couple. Sweet Pea had his arm around Fate protectively whilst they walked confidently over to us. "Harley, Joker" Toni joked with a wink-Sweet Pea chuckled and Fate smirked proudly.

"Here to entertain folks!" Fate said with a sheepish smile. We'd all became very close, slowly Fangs and Fate and began rebuilding their relationship-even moving into a trailer together. Fate and I were the closest friend wise, we were similar with our sarcastic wit and harsh tones. Fate rocked her very own blue serpent jacket and tattoo situated on her wrist.

"I was thinking we could all meet at the Whyte Worm tonight" Toni said earning sharp looks from Sweet Pea, Fate, Fangs and I. "What?" Toni exclaimed, "I didn't grow a second head Forsythe!" Toni said using my real name.

"I don't know if they'll like north-siders in the bar T" Sweet Pea spoke for me, Betty shifted uncomfortably to look at Veronica and Archie who seemed sad that they couldn't hang out with us without us all being criticised, I saw Betty's pout that she couldn't be part of my world and I made a snap decision.

"Anyone who has a problem can take it up with me and you, right Fate?" I said, Fate was always on my side, always there whether she thought I was wrong or not; it made Fangs crazy jealous of our brother/sister relationship but if only he knew how much Fate had sacrificed for him and was still sacrificing by not telling him what she did for him all those years ago.

"Hell yeah, we're all gonna hangout there tonight okay?" Fate said which obviously meant Sweet Pea and Fangs were on board now, Betty seemed happy again but Archie seemed nervous with Veronica rubbing his arm comfortingly. We all agreed to meet each other at Fate and Fangs trailer after school to go to the Whyte Worm. We were interrupted by Fangs's phone ringing loudly, he answered with a confused tone.

"Dad?" he said. Fate stepped forward with wide eyes, her arms unfolded and her entire body restless-there was signs to show when Fate was angry, she wouldn't keep still, very silent and she'd be closed off to the people she was closest with. "You are?" Fangs sounded excited and Fate's fists curled into fists before she folded her arms again to hide it. "Yeah she's here, we'll see you soon Dad" Fangs hung up with a smile before rushing to Fate. "Dad's coming to visit!" Fangs announced.

"What!" Fate griped angrily.

"Dad's coming to visit!" Fangs said excitedly, Sweet Pea put a hand on her shoulder soothingly in an attempt to calm her down, "I thought you'd be happy?" Fangs asked seeming sad. Fate scoffed obnoxiously with all the right to, Fangs frowned beginning to get angry too, "nothin's ever good enough for you is it?" Fangs blurted. Fate flinched at his remark, obviously hurt.

"The hell you talking bout?" Fate stepped forward till they were in each others faces steaming with anger. Bystanders began gawking at their sibling spat which was raging like a storm-I frowned at them, Sweet's told multiple people to keep walking.

"All dad did was provide for us after Mom died, yet that wasn't good enough for you so you had to run away and make up some bullshit sob story!" Fangs continued his rant which you could tell he had bottled up for many years. Fate slapped him hard across the face so his cheek began bleeding, as she turned away Fangs ripped her serpent jacket from her body; Sweet Pea shoved Fangs up against a locker wrestling her jacket back, I tried to get Sweet's off him but couldn't until Archie, Reggie and Kevin helped. We struggled holding the furious Sweet Pea back but managed as a couple football jocks helped, "you don't deserve that damn jacket!" he yelled.

"Fuck you!" Fate screamed back pushing into him, this time when she turned around, Fangs tore the back on her top clean off. Everyone gasped as her scars gleamed white in the unnatural light, at unusual angles in slash marks-belt marks...Fangs looked at the piece of fabric then Fate, Sweet Pea's eyes widened and he momentarily stopped fighting, Veronica and Betty slung her Jacket back on her shoulders. Fate shook them off angrily.

"Fate" Fangs breathed.

"What? Oh yeah, its my turn to yell now, right?" Fate snarled. We all froze, no one knowing how to intervene when it felt so private, "maybe its you who doesn't deserve a jacket! I've never relied on a gang for protection, hell I've never relied on anyone for anything!" Fate shouted. I frowned at Fangs but had to stay put in order to control a wild Sweet Pea.

"I didn't know he-" Fangs began.

"They were meant for you! But I took the heat" Fate confessed, Betty covered her mouth hushing her own tears-I rushed to her wrapping her in a hug in an attempt to shelter her from the heartbreak of knowing that our best friends were tearing each other apart. Fangs was crying, for the sister her loved, the sister he'd lost and how wrongly he had judged her decision to leave.

"Fate I'm so sorry" Fangs trembled.

"I may be the one who walked away but you're the one who left!" Fate said thrusting her finger into his chest accusingly. She turned on her heel and the crowd of observers parted as she stormed out, we all watched as Fangs clung onto her torn shirt fabric, Sweet Pea and Reggie turned to the crowd.

"What are you all staring at?" Sweet Pea yelled causing several people to jump.

"Get to class you morons!" Reggie stood up for us which was a nice feeling as he was usually against south-siders, Reggie jerked in SP's direction with a sympathetic smile, "you need the bulldogs any-time, you call us" he assured. They shook hands before parting, "Lets go bulldogs!" Reggie cupped his hands to make his voice louder; soon the only ones in the hallway was us.

"How could someone do that to their own child?" Veronica asked whilst Archie wrapped an arm around her.

"Look, Fate needs some space, after school we'll go to the trailer and get her to come to the Whyte Worm just like we planned. We'll sort this out okay Fangs?" Toni reassured a devastated Fangs. He nodded grimly and with that we all walked to class, scared, angry and confused. How could someone love one kid and hate the other?

 **Sweet Pea's POV**

The end of the day couldn't arrive any faster, all I could think about was my serpent princess and how much she'd been hurt. She had protected Fangs without him even knowing, so blind he'd concocted some story of his sister being a liar. It wasn't his fault of course, but I was just so angry at how the girl who was the brightest thing in Riverdale could be darkened so badly. Jughead patted my shoulder and I realised we were outside the Fogarty Trailer, Fangs went to unlock the door but found it open-we all entered cautiously. "Fate!" I hollered.

"Fate ain't talkin right now" a low texan voice grumbled in the dark trailer. We turned to the intimidating voice to find a black haired man, his eyes disearning with dark circles and bruised knuckles.

"Dad?" Fangs said backing off slowly. I growled low in my throat at the man who'd hurt my Fate, he cocked his head towards me with an impressed smirk-Jughead stood a little way in front of me but I could see the anger in his tense body.

"Try it kid" their Dad chuckled which came out a grumble, "it'll be fun" he finished.

 **A/N: when i think of Fate and Fangs's dad I think of Sam Elliot in his roadhouse days, love the movie XD**


	4. I Predict A Riot

**_Previously on 'Ocean Eyes':_** _"Fate ain't talkin right now" a low texan voice grumbled in the dark trailer. We turned to the intimidating voice to find a black haired man, his eyes disearning with dark circles and bruised knuckles._

 _"Dad?" Fangs said backing off slowly. I growled low in my throat at the man who'd hurt my Fate, he cocked his head towards me with an impressed smirk-Jughead stood a little way in front of me but I could see the anger in his tense body._

 _"Try it kid" their Dad chuckled which came out a grumble, "it'll be fun" he finished._

 **SONG: RADIOACTIVE BY IMAGINE DRAGONS**

CHAPTER 4: I Predict A Riot

 _I'm scared_

 _Never fallen from quite this high_

 _falling into your_

 _ocean eyes._

* * *

 **Betty's POV**

I was tired of this man hurting Fate! She was close to all of us but specially to Jug, they just had so much in common-I knew she'd never get in between us and that was the part about their friendship. I stood next to Jug fearlessly staring into the black eyes of a child abuser who'd destroyed Fate's life for so many years, "Where is Fate?" I said darkly; Toni smirked at my assertiveness and jutted her hip out, Sweet Pea folded his arms and glared at Mr. Fogarty. Mr. Fogarty advanced slowly towards us from the dark of the kitchen area to the dimly lit lounge, his face was handsome and rugged with a jagged scar all the way down his left side of his face-I gulped standing my ground. I felt Jug shift so he was in front of me slightly.

"She ran off all upset in her bedroom, seems I'm still a monster in her closet" He said in a gruff dangerous voice, out of the corner of my eye I saw Fate creeping into the kitchen and unhooking a frying pan from the wall, I avoided watching her so she wouldn't be caught but instead tried stalling.

"Why'd you show up now?" Jug continues and I realised we've all noticed her by now. The twins Dad laughed a low hum before answering Jughead with a serious face and dramatically cold eyes that could burn.

"Penny sure makes this place interesting, especially when she wants Fate. Names Dalton by the way, don't think you'll be forgettin it" _BANG!_ The frying pan was smacked into the side of his head and he toppled to the floor, Fate held the pan shaking with a furious expression and sad eyes. The pan clattered to the floor as Fate blew a stray piece of hair from her face.

"You're smaller than I remember" Fate breathed with a grin that screamed achievement. Fangs tried to spill his words out to apologise but it came out in terrible stumbles and he kept tripping over his words, Fate shook her head at him still smiling-she ran into his arms burying her face in his neck. At first he was confused but quickly returned the hug heartedly. "I love you Fangs, we need to stick together" Fate said breathlessly.

"I love you too Fate and I'm sorry" Fangs finally said accomplished. When they'd finished their cute reunion, Sweet Pea enveloped her in his arms taking in her scent like he'd never see her again-you could definitely tell he liked her...a lot. They kissed passionately whilst I leant my head into Jug's chest happy and content, we all walked out the trailer when Jughead's phone rang.

"Hey Dad what's up?" he answered but his face fell into a frown. He hung up the phone turning to Fangs who still had Fate under his arm, "they want you down at the station" Jug trailed off peering down at his phone. Fate seemed worried as she was back in the arms of Sweet Pea.

"W-why?" Fangs stuttered in disbelief.

"They want to question you about Midge's murder..." Jughead said as softly as he could, Fate didn't know that Midge and Fangs hooked up but Sweet Pea's sorry face and our sympathetic gazes clued her in. We all drove to the Sheriff Minetta's station where Fangs was taken into questioning; we all refused to leave until he was with us. But as the night drew longer, yells and protests grew outside, a storm was brewing.

"What the hell are they doin? Fangs hasn't even been convicted yet!" Fate stomped irritated. Sweet Pea kissed her neck assuringly, "all because we're south-siders?" Fate said more quietly like she was thinking out loud that time. By Midnight the screams were deafening with signs being shoved in the air with fiery rebellion, I phoned Archie who was at Pop's to make sure he was okay.

Fangs eventually came from his interrogation with a forlorn expression, "How'd it go?" Sweet Pea asked curiously still wearing his intimidating look.

"It's not looking good for me guys. How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?!" Fangs cried his gaze flickering to the riots outside. Rage reverberating the walls of the station, Jughead began thinking of plans and ideas of how to avoid the crowds but I knew that there was no way we could avoid it, we had to brave the storm. "We could go the back way!" Fangs offered desperately.

"Sorry kids, backs crowded too" Sheriff Minetta informed us.

"I don't wanna die" Fangs blurted carelessly. Fate cupped his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"You aren't going to die okay! Serpents have your back!" she said unwaveringly brave.

 **FP's** **POV**

I came as soon as Fate had called and we were now preparing to go outside into the belly of the beast, we had all formed protective barriers around Fangs to shield him from the misdirected grief filled rage that stirred within the riots. "Ready?" Jug yelled and the second we said yes the doors burst open and we entered the riots. Screams, slurs, curses and cusses were thrown every which way by various north-siders; I felt bodies thrust into our sides as they tried grabbing at Fangs who was incarcerated in our little protection bubble.

"Everyone stand ground!" I encouraged the poor kids. Toni strained to keep steady as much bigger people than her smashed into her trying to throw her off balance, Fate walked in front swinging at people who dared to touch anyone of us.

"In Unity There Is Strength!" Jug shouted and we all repeated like a gospel chorus, in that moment I had never been more proud of Jug in my life-he would make a great leader of the Serpents and I trusted him no doubt bout it.

"Gun!" A random screamed filtered through my brain, a soft red glow encased the riots as the sea of people parted in all ways, scrambling in a manic attempt of safety. Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle fell to the ground-Reggie holding a gun and Archie staring up at us with frightened eyes that spoke volumes-he was here for Fangs. We all stood stoic not daring to breath but it seemed no one was hurt.

"Fangs?" Fate breathed. I turned to see a pool of red liquid oozing out from his shirt, Sweet Pea caught him as he collapsed, a blur of voices and cries travelled through the night air but I could hear Fate's above everyone else's. "Someone get a Doctor!" She screamed terrified for her brothers life. As we rushed him into hospital and Jughead had a brief argument with the desk lady, we finally got him into proper care.

"Holy shit" Betty said and I glanced at her like it was the first time she'd ever cussed. Fate was covered in blood her hair damp from the rain that had ensued, her hands were trembling whilst she watched her brother be sped away on his last thread of life. Sweet's guided her to a seat and Jug began kneeling in front of her with wipes trying to clean her up as much as he could.

"Fate, he's a fighter-he'll be okay" I reassured her. Fate had no expression she shaking hands and blood everywhere still, Sweet's gathered her in his arms strongly whilst he closed his eye tightly; Fangs was his closest friend and if he lost him I'm not sure what he would do. How he would make the perpetrator pay...

"Shhh" Sweet's ushered stroking Fate's hair lovingly, I watched them carefully and discreetly, Sweet Pea had never been one for affection but with her he was gentle and cooing, I knew he loved her. It'd take the kid ages to admit it but he did, and from the way Fate let him in and showed off her weakness so easily-she loved him too. That kid deserved a good man in her life, now she got one.

"Fate Fogarty" A male doctor announced, we all rushed to him eager to know Fangs's fate. I shooed the kids to their chairs, not wanting them to hear the bad news that I knew was coming. I sagged my head and turned around to face Fate's hopeful expression, it broke my heart to tell her this.

"I'm sorry...he's gone" I repeated. Fate sank to the floor letting out an agonising scream, she clung to Sweet Pea's jacket and cried for everything she'd lost; Sweet Pea looked up at me with a dark look. He passed her to Jughead and face Fate's distraught figure, "SP" I tried but he silenced me. Normally I would protest but he'd lost family, the serpents had lost a brother and it'd be a difficult one to recover from.

"Fate, I'm gonna make this right. For you princess" Sweet's whispered to her-he stormed out pinching a few serpents for his endeavour.


End file.
